The Second Home Surprise
by shamymania
Summary: Sheldon wants to plan Valentine's Day this year. What will he come up with? Shamy one-shot First fanfic.


It was almost Valentine's Day. Amy Farah Fowler knew her boyfriend had an aversion to any holiday that demanded romance or gift-giving. By these standards, Valentine's Day was the worst of these social constructs. She had planned their past two Valentine's Day. In retrospect, she had had low expectations both times. Nevertheless, Sheldon Lee Cooper had managed to giver her two wonderful gifts: He named her his emergency contact in his university employee profile and gave her first real, passionate kiss. Yes, she would never forget those two days.

A lot has happened since she and Sheldon shared that kiss on the train- a kiss so wonderful because it had been initiated by Sheldon. The most important development in their relationship being their confession on love for one another. Yes, everything is great with Amy and Sheldon. They are both genuinely happy. So this year, Amy did not feel like she needed to celebrate Valentine's Day to create romance. In the months after Sheldon told her he loved her, Amy felt as if she were in a living romance novel. In fact, Amy was not thinking about Valentine's Day at all. She was much to busy completing the first stage of her research study into the pleasure zones starfish. It was during girl's night that she gave the holiday some serious consideration.

"So Ames, planning Valentine's Day again this year?" Asked Penny.

"I actually have not thought about it," Amy said.

"Do you think that Sheldon will plan something this time? Bernadette added.

"Doubtful. You all know how Sheldon feels about holidays and romance," Amy said.

Penny then quickly argued, "But things are different now, Amy. He told you he loves you, and you two have never been closer."

"Exatcly!" Said Amy. "Things are are good between us. I really don't feel like a romantic evening to validate our love. Plus, I don't want to add any pressure on Sheldon. I would hate for hime to feel like he needs to make some grand gesture to make me happy. I am happy."

Emily, who had been quiet throughout the entire conversation then said, "I get that. Raj is so sweet and always doing romantic things for me; but I wish he would relax and just enjoy the moment. I mean, he's already won me over."

"True. Leonard is my romance ninja. It doesn't matter what we plan, because as long we are together, it will be romantic." Penny said.

At that Bernadette said: "Speak for yourselves. Howard is always expecting me to do everything. I deserve a him putting some thought into creating a romantic evening. He can at least offer to cook and do the dishes."

"All I know is that if Sheldon's brings it up I am not going to make a big deal about it," Amy said.

...

The guys were having lunch in the Cal-Tech Cafeteria. Sheldon was actually the only one sitting at their usual table, when Raj, Howard and Leonard joined him.

"Hey, Sheldon." They all said.

"Hey." Replied Sheldon. "Now that you're all here, may I ask you a question?"

"This isn't one of your crazy inquiries, is it? Asked Leonard.

"For the last time, I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested! But if you must know, I was going to ask about Valentine's Day. Have you guys been planning anything for your women?

"Wait, are you saying that you actually want to celebrate Valentines Day, Sheldon? Asked Raj.

"Actually, yes," said Sheldon. "Amy has planned the last two Valentines Day. She worked really hard to make them special for me. She succeeded, by the way. That train ride in Napa is one of the best moments of my life. All thanks to Dr. Amy Farah Fowler."

Leonard couldn't help but smile as his roommate's confession. He knew the reason he enjoyed that trip was the kiss he gave Amy. He was genuinely happy for his girlfriend.

"I want to surprise Amy this year," continued Sheldon. "But as you know I am not the most romantic."

"Don't worry about it, Sheldon. I'm sure Amy already made plans for you guys," said Howard.

"Well, that is exactly my point. I want to demonstrate to her that I can put some effort into being romantic." Said Sheldon.

"Amy knows you try," added Raj. Believe me."

"Yes, but my attempts are not always the best. Two years ago I could not decide between the options Alex suggested. So, I ended up making Amy my emergency contact."

"Oh, I bet Amy loved that." Said Raj.

"She did," replied Sheldon proud of himself.

"See? If you just act from the heart Amy will love it." Said Leonard.

"I guess. Well, then I have some thinking to do." Sheldon said and left the table.

"When did Sheldon turn into a hippy? Ask Howard.

"Well, don't tell him that. Said Leonard. "He's actually pleasant now that he is a love-sick puppy."

…

During the next couple of days, Sheldon had given Valentine's Day some serious thought. And He had the perfect gift for Amy.

Sheldon wanted to surprise Amy, so he did not lead on about his plans. Amy had told him that she knew he was into the holiday and she did not want him to plan anything. This was perfect for his surprise, so he just pretended to be annoyed with the whole holiday.

On Valentine's Day, a Friday, Amy had run some errands and then stop by the university to input and calculate some final data for the first stage of her study. I would take at most of the morning and afternoon.

Sheldon knew about Amy's plans, as she had told him about them the night before during their evening Skype session. It was extremely convenient for Sheldon. He took that day off to put his plan into effect.

That afternoon Sheldon went to Amy apartment opened it with his key. He decorated that her entire living room with flowers he candles.

Sheldon the prepared Amy's favorite meal: Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo.

It was 6:00 p.m. when Amy arrived at her apartment. When Amy opened the door, she was surprised at the sight before. There were lit candles and flowers of all colors and kinds all around her living room. There was romantic music playing from her iHome stereo. And dinner was set on the table also with lit candles.

Sheldon was sitting on her couch, looking handsome in his gray suit. Oh, how Amy loved that suit.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Amy." Said Sheldon with the biggest smile Amy had ever seen.

"Wow, Sheldon. This is incredible." Was all Amy could say.

"Do you like it?" Asked Sheldon.

"Are you kidding, I love it." Replied Amy.

"Well, I love you." Said Sheldon.

"I love you, too." Said Amy. But Sheldon, I still can't be you did all of this."

"I wanted to plan Valentine's day and give you a thoughtful present like you've given me in the past."

"Oh, that's so sweet, Sheldon. I love this." Amy said.

"But I am not finished. Sit me with me. I want to tell you something."

Amy went and sat in her couch facing Sheldon. "I'm listening," she said.

"Amy, I want you to know that I feel safe in this place – your apartment." "Your apartment is like my second home." Said Sheldon. The he added, "Do you want to know why?"

"I do." Replied Amy.

"This couch right here is where you first kissed me." "It was fascinating." Sheldon said.

"I don't remember it, sorry." (Oh, memory impairment the price at the bottom of every vodka bottle).

"Well, it was a sweet kiss. Your lips tasted like cranberries. I did not realize it at the time, but that kiss is what made me start developing romantic feelings for you."

"Oh, Sheldon."

"Wait, I'm not finished … "This couch is also where we first cuddled." … "This couch is where I gave you the relationship agreement, which for me, solidified our relationship." … "This apartment is where we have boyfriend-girlfriend sing-along night." … "This apartment is where you told me you would initiate a plan to increase your feeling for me, which worked by the way." This is where I kissed you after we added kissing to the agreement." "This apartment also where I hinted that we might get married, buy a house, start a family, and spend our sunset years together. Granted, I was being sarcastic at the time, but that scenario dos not seem like such impossibility anymore.

Amy was elated with all the things Sheldon had just said. She kissed tenderly just like she did that first time. Only this time she would remember it. Sheldon kissed her back and put his arms around her. He then broke the kiss to say:

"You see, this apartment is home, because it is you're home. It is where we've shared many firsts together. And I know it is where we will share another first some day soon. But today, I just want to say that I feel safe here with you. You're my home, Amy. It is a comfort not even my spot on my couch can provide. Only you. I love you.

"Sheldon, this is the best Valentine's Day gift ever." Amy said. " I feel at home with you too."


End file.
